


Suddenly I See

by Tam_Cranver



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tam_Cranver/pseuds/Tam_Cranver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When I came to work for you, Miss, I was afraid of everything. And you taught me so many things, and you made me brave, and you made me happy." In which Dot Williams learns a little about who she wants to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suddenly I See

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dessie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessie/gifts).



"Suddenly I See" by KT Tunstall

[Suddenly I See](https://vimeo.com/152157279) from [Tam Cranver](https://vimeo.com/user8842908) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Password: suddenlyisee

This vid can also be seen at my journal [here](http://tam-cranver.livejournal.com/28458.html) and at my tumblr [here](http://unattainablesky.tumblr.com/post/145131237985/suddenly-i-see-song-by-kt-tunstall-a-miss).

**Author's Note:**

> Made for [nancyblackett](http://odessie.dreamwidth.org/) for Festivids 2015.
> 
> I have noted that "No Archive Warnings" apply; however, there are some violent scenes, including threatened violence and the aftermath of violence. If you feel that something needs to be warned for that I haven't mentioned, please feel free to get in touch with me about it.


End file.
